When the Sun Sets Forever
by The Motionless Watcher
Summary: Throughout his life, he constantly battled against his own inner demons. He refused to fall to darkness, even as his life was fading away. He was ready to accept death's embrace, only he was saved in the knick of time, by HER. This single event gave him a new purpose, a new reason to live...and he will make sure it stays that way for as long as he lives... ( Naruto X Fem Itachi)
1. Prologue

**Prologue - Ending the agonizing pain**

* * *

Hey guys, V-Flash here.

 _Symbol of despair_ seems to be well received by you guys, for the most part.

So, let's see how this new one goes. Let's begin, shall we?

* * *

 ** _All stories have 2 sides, regardless of its subject matter..._**

 ** _On one side, there is the personal one. This...is your own story, the one you unravel yourself and therefore experience._**

 ** _However..._**

 ** _On the other side lies a great shadow of mystery where both the mind and soul never wander._**

 ** _In this case, nobody knows the other side of THIS story...and nobody wants to, but I shall tell you all anyway._**

 ** _I was an exile, an outcast on verge of oblivion..._**

 ** _I was fatally wounded one day while out on a mission. The target for the mission was quickly getting away. Fortunately, I was able to catch up to him and subdue him before he could escape, but I ended up getting nailed in the chest in the process. The attack had pierced one of my lungs and I was losing blood fast, on top of all my other injuries._**

 ** _I couldn't move. I felt like I was paralyzed. As I lay there in the cold, rain-covered ground, I saw movement out of the corner of my eye. It was the target, but someone else was with him. Whoever this person was, they were helping him off of the floor and began to walk off. They took one glance at me and almost immediately started walking away._**

 ** _No concern, no hesitation, NOTHING._**

 ** _They left me to DIE._ _I thought it was the end. I had no way of calling for help._**

 ** _It was over._**

 ** _But then, this...woman appeared._**

 ** _I saw her silhouette looming over me. I struggled to open my eyes further. All I could make out was her long, raven-black hair and her eyes._**

 ** _Those eyes,_ _I couldn't avert my gaze as I stared back. I tried to move, a futile attempt to try and get away from whoever she was. As I tried to get my body to move in any way possible, she kneeled down until her face was right in front of mine. The rain was making it hard to identify her, but..._**

 ** _She seemed...familiar, like I had seen her before, but I couldn't remember how or where._**

 ** _She grabbed both sides of my face and suddenly, her pupils began to morph shape._**

 ** _The last thing I remembered before I blacked out was smile on her face._**

 ** _I didn't remember much about what transpired afterwards as I was in and out of consciousness multiple times, among other reasons. Almost everything that happened after she found me still eludes me for a while. Well, most of it, at least..._**

 ** _9 years had passed since the day she found me._**

 ** _She and I travel together nowadays. We go around, accepting any bounty we come across and split the reward when we turn them in. That's pretty much how we make a living. As we traveled across the nations, turning in bounty after bounty, I asked her about what had happened after she found me that day. It took a little bit of convincing, but she eventually gave in and began told me all about it._**

 ** _Apparently, she was once part of an organization whose mission was to achieve "true peace" and that I was the catalyst that would bring about that peace._**

 ** _After I was injured during that one mission, she was sent in to capture me. She then went on about how their leader tried to turn me into a mindless puppet by experimenting on me while I was in his grasp._ _He and his group weren't successful, but their attempts at lobotomizing me did affect me both physically and mentally, in more ways than one..._**

 ** _In a physical sense, my body was weakened immensely when they, according to her, "ripped something out of me", whatever that means._**

 ** _My right arm could no longer function either. Because of their experiments, it was rendered useless and since my chakra network would constantly try to force its way through the closed points in my arm, I was in a constant state of agonizing pain. So I severed it to stop that pain from continuing and had a new metal arm as a replacement. There were a few other...modifications here and there that I had received, but that's a story for another time..._**

 ** _Mentally, I ended up losing a significant portion of my memories. Oddly enough, I still retained whatever training I had received up until that point but other than that, m_ _ost of my past life was wiped from my head. I couldn't remember my shinobi rank, who my teammates were(If I had any), where my home village was..._**

 ** _There were many other things she revealed to me but again, that's a story for another time..._**

 ** _Satisfied with her explanation, I asked her if she knew the two people who left me for dead all those years ago, so that I could get back at them for what they did to me. All she did was give me a sad smile and told me that she knew exactly who they were and, much to my shock, that they were also connected to a place that caused HER a lot of pain back when she was a child, by taking her family away and pitting the blame on her, forcing her to become a missing-nin._**

 ** _Hearing that made my blood boil. I looked at her in the eyes and promised her that as soon as I find those responsible, that I would strike each and every one of them down, until her pain finally ends._**

 ** _She hugged my tightly and quietly thanked me for caring about her this much, that I would go so far for her just to make her pain go away._**

 ** _After that day, I knew what I had to do._**

 ** _She's the angel who saved me from darkness. She freed me from my pain when she found me that day, so it's only fair that I return the favor._**

 ** _As to who I am..._**

 _ **You will only know THAT when the sun sets forever...** _

* * *

**(Transmission from V-Flash):** And that wraps up the prologue! (Sorry if it's really short!)

I hope you guys enjoyed this brief intro. This story is going to run a little different from my other one, in that it starts off after a LOT has happened but as the story progresses, more and more of what's already occurred will unravel, shedding some light on what's to come ;)

* * *

Anyways guys, feel free to R/R and I will see you all in the first chapter! V-Flash out. **(End transmission)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - I've had better days**

* * *

 **"** character dialogue **"**

 _'characters thoughts'_

(Flashback/Scene change/Etc.)

 ** _Jutsu_**

Hey guys, it's V-Flash.

Welcome to the first official chapter of _When the sun sets forever_! I hope you enjoy...

* * *

 _ **In the years since our first meeting, I've gotten to know a little more about my raven-haired angel...and myself...**_

 _ **Her real name is Uchiha Kana, though most who knew of her back then would know her as Uchiha Itachi, S-rank missing nin wanted for the extermination of her clan.**_

 _ **She had been under the guise of a male for many years due to some...problems she had growing up in the village of Konoha. Only after the day she rescued me did she finally dropped her disguise for good. To this day, she still won't open up about it.**_

 _ **The only real piece of information she has given me is that her vendetta against the Leaf is due to a number of people who, not surprisingly, live in said village.**_

 _ **Now, who exactly these people are, I don't know but regardless, I'm determined to find out...**_

 _ **And maybe...hopefully...I might be able to learn more about MYSELF along the way.**_

 _ **So far, the only piece of information I have is my name...Uzumaki Naruto...and strangely enough, it was Kana who told me, which begs the question...**_

 _ **If Kana knew this beforehand, what else does she know? Maybe she only knows as much as I do...**_

 _ **Or maybe...**_ _ **There's more that she's hiding from me...**_

* * *

All over the Elemental Nations, everyone from civilians to shinobi were at a loss for words: Most of the shinobi forces of Oto had been systematically exterminated and their leader, the former Sannin Orochimaru, had been assassinated, both deeds done by unknown assailants.

Nobody really knew what to think of it. An entire village AND their leader, nearly wiped out so suddenly?! How was that even possible?! Most were calling bullshit on it, claiming it to be nothing more than false lies spread around to deceive the public. Regardless of what peoples' opinions were, many shinobi were still dispatched to Rice Country in order to investigate. however...

These rumors couldn't be any more true...

Leaf shinobi were the first to begin venturing into Rice Country in search of answers. Many of them felt like they were being watched along the way, like someone or something was stalking them in the shadows. As they got closer to Oto, they noticed a number of...gruesome sights. Bodies of Sound shinobi began appearing more and more often as they got closer. Many of them were seemingly burned to death while others were sliced to pieces. It only seemed to get worse as they approached their destination. This alone raised many questions.

Why were there so many Sound shinobi out here in the first place? Were they fighting off enemy forces? Were they heading somewhere? Were they...running away from something?

As Leaf shinobi arrived at Oto's outer area and began investigating, they were baffled at some of their findings: The structues were rather worn down and damaged so that was one sign of a potential battle/struggle and there weren't any bodies to be found at all. The surrounding area outside of the village walls was filled with numerous corpses of Sound shinobi and yet there weren't any to be found within their own home village. Hell, even Orochimaru was nowhere to be found!

Although they did manage to find ONE survivor: Orochimaru's right hand man, Kabuto. He was found unconscious within one of the many corridors than run beneath the village and the present Leaf shinobi decided to bring him back to the Leaf for interrogation.

He is currently locked up in a cell within the Leafs T-I Division, where he has yet to give the Leaf anything on what really transpired in Sound.

Until Kabuto decides to start talking, the mystery surrounding the Sound Village has people questioning many things.

How long ago did it happen? How was it accomplished without anyone noticing? Nobody has a real solid answer...

But perhaps the biggest question on everyone's mind is...WHO did it?

(Hidden Sound Village, 2 weeks before)

As the Leaf shinobi(with Kabuto) began their long trek back to Konoha, they never noticed the figure watching them from the top of a nearby tree. Most of him was shrouded behind his black cloak, save for two cobalt eyes peering at them. After watching them disappear into the surrounding foliage and back to their home village, something materialized next to him. He looked to his side and saw his partner, a masked woman kneeling right beside him.

"I take it everything work out as we planned?" she asked.

He nodded.

"Kabuto has been captured and he's being taken back to the Leaf just as you planned," he responded.

"Perfect. Even if he's locked up in the Leaf, he should have no problem breaking out," she said.

"Are you sure his cover won't be blown, Kana?" he asked her.

The woman removed her hood, revealing her long raven-black hair and ruby red eyes.

Kana looked at him directly.

"Don't worry, Naruto. Kabuto will be fine, especially since he has already infiltrated Konoha many times in the past. Now come on. Let's head back," she said to him.

Naruto nodded and the two of them disappeared in a brief purple flash, not leaving a single trace of them behind...

(The present day, Hidden Leaf Village council room)

Current Hokage Tsunade Senju sat in her chair, waiting on the arrival of the rest of the council. One by one, each member walked into the room and took their seat. As the last of the members walked in, the meeting officially began.

"Members of the council, welcome," said Tsunade.

"Greetings, lady Hokage," they all said in unison.

"Now, I'm sure you all know why we're here," she said.

"Does this have to do with our "guest" from the Sound?" asked one of the councilmen.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, it does. After we captured him 2 weeks ago, he has finally started talking about the whole situation with Sound, though what little information he has given raises more questions than answers," said Tsunade.

Many of the councilmen raised an eyebrow.

"What has he revealed so far, Lady Tsunade?" asked Shibi.

"According to him, this mass extermination wasn't done by any of the shinobi nations..." began Tsunade.

This confused many in the council.

"None of the nations? That can't be right! Practically everyone in Sound was killed! If it wasn't any single shinobi nation, then who could've possibly done something this big?!" asked a councilmen.

"Well, according to what vague information Kabuto has given us, the attack on Sound wasn't planned by any major shinobi figure or anyone of that sort, no. As unbelievable as it sounds, Kabuto says it was done by...two assassins."

"..."

Everyone in the room was silent for a moment before Tsume started talking again.

"TWO assassins?! Kabuto must be lying to us! How could two assassins pull off what countless other shinobi have failed to do?!" yelled an outraged Tsume.

Other councilors began talking amongst themselves, trying to wrap their heads around this.

Tsunade sighed put her head in her hands. This was going to be a LONG meeting.

As the members of the council continued bickering amongst one another, the doors to the meeting room suddenly flew open. They all turned their heads and saw one of her ANBU operatives, Neko

"Lady Hokage, Kabuto has escaped from his cell!" yelled Neko.

Tsunades eyes widened.

"What?!" was everyone else's reaction.

"Shit! Neko, go and contact the others. We can't let him get away!" Tsunade yelled as she and Neko rushed out the door.

Soon, the entire village was on high alert. Shinobi of all different ranks began searching all over the village and the surrounding area in an effort to stop the Sound survivor from escaping.

Unfortunately for them, Kabuto had already hightailed it out of the Leaf...and that was days ago...

(Location Unknown)

After escaping the Leaf some time ago, the REAL Kabuto had arrived at the rendezvous point that he and his "associates" had negotiated.

 _'Hehehe. Fools. They should've kept a closer eye on me, but then again, Blood Clones are pretty convincing if left unchecked.'_ he thought with a smirk on his face.

In truth, Kabuto had actually escaped far earlier than anyone in Konoha realized by this point, leaving behind a rather convincing Blood Clone just minutes after he was locked up, which left him plenty of time to gather some rather...confidential information about the Leaf.

As he stood waiting, he heard movement coming from behind him. He turns his head slightly and smirks.

"I was wondering when you two would show up. It was starting to get a little lonely out here."

Emerging from the surrounding forest area was Kabutos two "associates", Uchiha Kana...and Uzumaki Naruto.

There are quite a few differences between Kanas male counter-part and her true self.

She has long, raven-black hair grew past her shoulders and smaller but still visible marks below her eyes. She was also wearing a modified version of her old Akatsuki outfit from many years ago. Only this time, her pants were black, her fishnet shirt had long sleeves, the cloak no longer sported its signature red clouds and she wore close-toed combat boots as opposed to normal shinobi sandals.(1)

Personality-wise, there is quite a significant difference. Now that she no longer has to hide her true self, Kana is a bit more...for lack of a better term, open-minded. No longer does she have to really be cautious around everyone or anything of that sort. She basically has free reigns of her own life and was given a "fresh" start now that she has let go of her male disguise.

Naruto on the other hand, well...

He's definitely different from what he was before...

In terms of appearance, the lower half of his new outfit consisted of dark grey shinobi pants with extra pockets, a metal belt around his waist and like Kana, he wore closed-toed combat boots. For upper body wear, he had on a dark green combat shirt with a single black line going down the middle, a black shinobi vest over it, with extra pockets for storage and grey bandages in 3 places: His ankles, left arm(from the top of his shoulder down to his fingertips) and around his neck and lower face.

Thanks to the ruthless experimentation many years back, his original personality has basically been wiped from his head. If anything, his personality is more akin to a Root agent these days, but not entirely.

Really, the only person Naruto ever shows real emotion to is Kana and vice versa. The two have been together for years now and don't show any signs of separating any time soon. Naruto does seem to show an almost...uncanny loyalty to Kana, ALMOST, but then again, she'b been the only person in his life ever since _THAT_ day so it's kind of understandable.

"Do you have what we need?" asked Kana, her arms crossed.

"Of course. All the information I collected is in this scroll," replied Kabuto as he handed her the scroll.

Kana opened the scroll and smiled at all the information Kabuto had acquired.

She looked back at Kabuto with a smile.

"Thank you for your assistance. I was worried you wouldn't live up to your end of the bargain," began Kana,"but unfortunately Kabuto, your services are no longer required." she finished with a predatory smile before vanishing.

 ** _STAB_**

"Hrk!"

Kabuto's eyes widened a bit.

He suddenly found two blades piercing his body, one coming from behind and one in front.

Kanas smile grew larger as she dug her blade deeper into his chest cavity, with Naruto doing the same from behind him.

"You've done what we needed," Naruto said from behind him.

Before Kabuto could respond, he was bisected by Naruto and Kana.

The two halves of Kabutos body fell to the ground in a bloody heap before Kana burned them to ashes.

"Hm. That's one less threat to worry about," said Kana.

"We have what we need. He served his purpose, just as he did with Orochimaru," said Naruto as he sheathed his blade.

"A worthy spy...a loyal shinobi...a pawn," she replied.

Not wanting to stay any longer, the duo left to return to their home, the last of "loyal" shinobi of Sound...in the blink of an eye, gone...

* * *

 **(Transmission from V-Flash):** And that wraps up the first official chapter, ladies and gents!

Writers Block is a pain in the ass. More than 2 months have passed since I've uploaded anything because I could not write ANYTHING. So for those of you who've waited patiently, I'm back!

I've been gone for over 2 months so I feel like this chapter is a bit rushed but what do you guys think?

Anyways, on to the rest of the A/N:

The fem-Itachi of this story is named Kana. It was the first name that popped up in my head so I stuck with it...

(1) - Her outfit is just Shippuden-era Itachi's outfit. Nothing too different, just a few changes added to the mix.

Other than that, there are a few things I do want to elaborate on just in case some of you out there are confused:

\- This story is a heavy AU. Some things that happened pre-retrieval mission have been altered! Not everything, mind you. SOME things!(Which you will find out soon)

\- As stated in the prologue, major events had already happened(no spoilers of course) that will be explained as the story progresses, so there might be a number of flashback scenes the coming chapters...

\- Bashing won't play much of a role in this story. There might be a little bit, but I won't completely undermine any character in this story...

\- The main pairing is exclusively Naruto x Kana. This WON'T change...

\- Naruto is powerful, but not OP. You'll see what I mean soon...

* * *

Alright everyone, don't forget to R/R and I will see you all in the next chapter! V-Flash out. **(End transmission)**


End file.
